Within the IP (Internet Protocol) Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) as defined by 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) defined by Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) is used for controlling communication. SIP is an application-layer control protocol for creating, modifying, and terminating sessions with one or more participants. These sessions may include Internet multimedia conferences, Internet telephone calls, and multimedia distribution. Members in a session can communicate via multicast or via a mesh of unicast relations, or a combination of these. Session Description Protocol (SDP) is a protocol which conveys information about media streams in multi-media sessions to allow the recipients of a session description to participate in the session. The SDP offers and answers can be carried in SIP messages. Diameter protocol has been defined by IETF and is intended to provide an Authentication, Authorization and Accounting (AAA) framework for applications such as network access or IP mobility.
Generally, for properly establishing and handling a communication connection between network elements such as a user equipment and another communication equipment or user equipment, a database, a server, etc., one or more intermediate network elements such as control network elements, support nodes, service nodes and interworking elements are involved which may belong to different communication networks.
Also procedures for IMS emergency services have been defined by the 3GPP. Emergency call is an example of emergency services. Before establishing an IMS emergency session, user equipment (UE) must attach to the IP connectivity access network (IP-CAN) and, if required by local regulations, must be registered to the IMS. However, an IMS emergency registration cannot be distinguished in a home subscriber server (HSS) from a normal IMS registration.